User blog:Parax./We're a freaking wiki!
Oh, for the love of GOD, guys! We're a freaking fanon-based encyclopedic website! WHY do people have to ruin it?! Doesn't anyone remember the days where there was barely any fighting here, people made pages, everyone trusted each other, we were all friends, etc.? Now see what we've become. Every day, there is a fight. People taunt each other. People argue. People insult. People plot. Hell, now we have users ganging up on each other, trying to spite their victim, or insulting them. For the love of Oprah and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony, WHY do you people insist on this? We're an encyclopedia! Everyone seems to see the place now as a social site and a place for arguing, insulting, fighting, and mocking others. Issue about admins People appear to be under the impression that the admins here are power-hungry, arrogant tyrants out to get them. This is false. The admins try to do their jobs, but everyone keeps slandering them. People claim the admins just want power, when so far, I haven't seen any attempts by them to become as "powerful" as claimed. You users told them to enforce rules more. You users told them to be less lenient, and willing to "do their jobs better." That is what they are doing, and now all of a sudden, you guys say they are "too strict", "limiting your free speech", etc.? What the hell guys? They followed your advice, and now they're getting attacked for it? And now, onto the topic of bans. I've noticed some troll users and sockpuppets as of late. When these users get banned, they claim it was out of "discrimination", when the admin who banned them is just doing his/her job. Again, for the love of Oprah, stop making such a big deal out of this, people. People claim that the admins are "extremely strict", or "dictators", or "trying to protect their glorification". The admins here are actually not that strict compared to other wikis. Yeah yeah, we're not those other wikis, but what I am saying is that we are not as strict as people like to pretend we are. Now, I speak to the user "WalkerAndEric". You, Lord Law, and all the other people from the Law's Brigade wiki have been showing up here a lot as of late, namely after several users reported you and your wiki to the Wikia Staff. I thought you guys were done with the wiki? Spiting I noticed that recently, Jack Goldwrecker was banned from chat for 3 days. Why? I dunno; it says it was a cooldown ban. People say it is because he had a Commie-flag. The true story, I don't know. I wasn't there. However, after this, multiple users suddenly have the same flag. It just looks a little bit like those users are trying to spite the people who chatbanned Jack. I don't know for sure if they are trying to spite them, and if that wasn't the goal, I apologize. Issues about Pearson Oh, for the love of God, people, does this need an explanation? The guy's gone, and people continue to talk about him and scream, "SEEDLING" or "FRUIT" whenever they see one of his followers come here. He's gone, just ignore him and move on. What people do with this guy only inspires him to keep coming back. Enough with the "Seedling" crap already. Fighting in general We are a wiki. A wiki is supposed to be encyclopedic. The users can socialize, yes, but everyone seems to believe the wiki is just another Facebook. I see spiting, insulting, mocking, etc. and it has gone too far. We're an encyclopedic fanon site related to an online game about pirates, not a place for fighting, attacks, arguing, and hatred. Can't we all just get along? Yes, people fight waaaay too much here, and it needs to calm down. Remember Jarod's blog? He explained his "test" on the users; he lied about him killing a bear, and people attacked him about it, trash-talking him behind his back. Then he revealed that it was a test to show that people here fight over everything. And now, I see users have been plotting this… "big leave", where multiple users leave the wiki at once. What exactly is that accomplishing? Nothing is being proven by doing this. Can't we all just be how the wiki used to be, when there was no fighting or roleplay-wars? When we all just edited, made friends, and had fun? Honestly, I miss those days. I am talking to you guys not as an admin, but as a part of the community. The community you guys are part of. -- 18:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Under construction.